Modern casinos offer a wide variety of wagering game options, including numerous table games (e.g., blackjack, craps, etc.) and wagering games played on wagering game machines (e.g., slot machines, video poker machines, etc.). When the expectation of winning is similar (or believed to be similar), players often gravitate to the most entertaining and exciting wagering game options. One concept that has successfully enhanced entertainment in wagering game machines is “secondary” or “bonus” games played in conjunction with “basic” games. The basic game can be a typical wagering game such as video slots or video poker, while the bonus game can be completely different. Bonus games are often triggered by certain events or outcomes occurring in the basic game. Generally, bonus games provide a greater expectation of winning and include entertaining media presentations. As a result, wagering game machines may offer more appeal and excitement than other wagering game options.